


oh god it's you ....

by pettytears



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comment OCs if you want me to include any of them :), Death, Dissociation, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Paranoia, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytears/pseuds/pettytears
Summary: (Updated every week at most, every other day at least)Uhhh, this is entirely improv. No plot was planned or thought through while making this.Dedicated to my ppl uhhhYou know who u are :)))))-Red, Pink, Green, Yellow, and Black. struggle to survive on a ship where one of their beloved friends is likely to kill them. But what will kill them first? And who?With only 5 players, this should be a fast game ....
Relationships: Green/Red (Among Us), Pink/Green (Among Us), Pink/Red (Among Us), Pink/Red/Green (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

𝕊ℍℍℍℍℍℍℍℍℍ!

ℂ𝕣𝕖𝕨𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕖

𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝟙 𝕚𝕞𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕞𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕦𝕤

* * *

  
𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕘𝕒𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕕 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕗𝕖𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕒, 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕘𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖. 𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕢𝕦𝕚𝕔𝕜𝕝𝕪 𝕕𝕚𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕖𝕕, 𝕣𝕦𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕚𝕗𝕗𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕕𝕚𝕣𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤. ℕ𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪, 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕕 ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕦𝕔𝕜 𝕥𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕘𝕒𝕞𝕖 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕒𝕘𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕪 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕐𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨 𝕒𝕟𝕕 ℝ𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕕 ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕. ℝ𝕖𝕕 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕒 𝕋𝕠𝕦𝕡é𝕖, ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕒 𝕗𝕝𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕣 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖𝕕 𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕝𝕪 𝕠𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕, 𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕘𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕓𝕪 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕒 𝕤𝕞𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕤𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕡 𝕠𝕗 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕, 𝕐𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕞𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕, 𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕒 𝕤𝕦𝕚𝕥, 𝕥𝕠𝕡 𝕙𝕒𝕥, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕘𝕦𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕤𝕜. ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕗𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕕 ℝ𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕕𝕚𝕕 𝕥𝕒𝕤𝕜𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕖𝕩𝕡𝕝𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕡. ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕒𝕤𝕜 𝕚𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕘𝕠 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕚𝕟 ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕤 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕤𝕠 𝕠𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕟. 𝔸𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕗𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤, ℝ𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕪. 

"𝔹𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖, 𝕀'𝕞 𝕥𝕚𝕣𝕖𝕕, 𝕞𝕪 𝕝𝕖𝕘𝕤 𝕙𝕦𝕣𝕥 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕣𝕦𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕!" ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕣𝕖𝕡𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕕.

"𝕎𝕖𝕝𝕝 .... 𝔻𝕚𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕤𝕙 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕥𝕒𝕤𝕜𝕤?" ℝ𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕤𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕖𝕣.

ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕘𝕒𝕧𝕖 ℝ𝕖𝕕 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕠𝕗 𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕠𝕪𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕 𝕟𝕠; "𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠, 𝕚𝕗 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕤 𝕨𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣, 𝕤𝕠 𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕤 𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕓𝕚!"

ℝ𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕖𝕕, "𝕊𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝, 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕕𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞, 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕡 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕣𝕦𝕟 𝕟𝕚𝕔𝕖𝕝𝕪."

ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕡𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕕 𝕦𝕡 𝕒 𝕞𝕒𝕡 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕒𝕤𝕜. 𝕀𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕞𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕖. 𝕆𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 𝕨𝕒𝕪, 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕣𝕒𝕟 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕟, 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕝𝕪 𝕤𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕐𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨. 𝔸𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕒 𝕞𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕡𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕔 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕣𝕘𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕪 𝕓𝕦𝕥𝕥𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒 𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕕. ℍ𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕟𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕦𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕔𝕜 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕒𝕕𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕨 𝕐𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨'𝕤 𝕚𝕔𝕠𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒 𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕙 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕚𝕥.

"𝕊𝕙𝕖 ..... 𝕊𝕙𝕖'𝕤 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕕? ...." 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕤𝕙𝕒𝕜𝕪 𝕧𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖, 𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕔𝕣𝕪 𝕤𝕠𝕗𝕥𝕝𝕪, 𝕢𝕦𝕚𝕔𝕜𝕝𝕪 𝕨𝕚𝕡𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕤𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕤𝕖𝕖. ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕢𝕦𝕚𝕔𝕜𝕝𝕪 𝕞𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕖𝕣, 𝕗𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕕 𝕓𝕪 ℝ𝕖𝕕 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕘 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣. 𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕥𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕 ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕠𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕡𝕠𝕜𝕖; "ℍ𝕖𝕪? 𝕎𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕘𝕦𝕪𝕤? 𝔻𝕚𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕖𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪?"

ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕕, "ℕ𝕠, 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕙𝕚𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕦𝕥𝕥𝕠𝕟, 𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 ℂ𝕒𝕗 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕪 𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗,"

𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕡𝕠𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕒 𝕞𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥, "𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥'𝕤 .... 𝕒 𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕤, 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜?"

ℙ𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕒 𝕞𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕝𝕞𝕖𝕕, "ℕ𝕠, 𝕟𝕠, 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕'𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕐𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨'𝕤 𝕜𝕚𝕕 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕙𝕚𝕞, 𝕥𝕣𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕞𝕖, 𝕀 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕟. 𝕀𝕞𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕠𝕣 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕙𝕖'𝕕 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕜𝕚𝕕 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕙𝕚𝕞," 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕.

𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕟𝕠𝕕𝕕𝕖𝕕, "𝔽𝕒𝕚𝕣 𝕖𝕟𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙, 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 ℝ𝕖𝕕?"

"𝕄𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 ℝ𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕥𝕦𝕔𝕜 𝕥𝕠𝕘𝕖𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕤𝕒𝕨 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕕𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕒𝕤𝕜𝕤, 𝕀'𝕞 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪 𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖, 𝕤𝕠 𝕀 𝕘𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕨𝕖'𝕝𝕝 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕡 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕟𝕠𝕨."

𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕨𝕚𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕟𝕠𝕕𝕕𝕖𝕕, "𝔸-𝔸𝕝𝕣𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥, 𝕚𝕗 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕧𝕠𝕥𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕔𝕒𝕟, 𝕓-𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕀'𝕞 𝕘𝕠-𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕟𝕒 𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕡," 𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕪 𝕧𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖.

𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕕, 𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕧𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕘𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕟.

* * *

ℕ𝕠 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕖𝕛𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕕.


	2. I see it better than you do, And I'm almost blind.

No one was ejected. (Skipped)

* * *

Pink decided to stick with Green for this round, Red went with Black. Though it didn't last, eventually the duo ran into Red walking cautiously down the halls. Pink waved to

them, "Hey, wh- wait where did Black go?" Pink looked around as if Black would appear out of thin air. Red shook their head, "Nada, I lost em' over er uh," they pointed

behind them, "dunno, back there somewhere," they finished. Pink thought before looking at Green who just shrugged. "You can stick with us if you'd like to," Green said

cheerfully. Red nodded, "Yea, sure, c'mon, I got some tasks down this hall ovahere," they said as they began walking. Green followed, but Pink was zoned out, staring at the

wall. A second passed before she jumped and quickly ran up to them. Pink tapped Green, "Did you get any tasks done earlier?" she asked. Green shook his head yes, "Mhm, I

got most of them, I was doing one when I lost .... _Yellow ...._ " Green seemed upset, but was cut off by Red putting out their arm, the two ran into it and stopped, looking

ahead. It was Yellow's child, it was quickly scooped up in Pink's arms, she spoke to it in a high pitched voice. Sushing it's cries and saying everything would be alright. Red

patted the child on the back, "Well, we got that one figured out, I'm suspecting uh, I'd say er uh, Black, he's prolly the impastah." Pink nodded to Red's suspension, "Yeah,

Red, Black is like .... super sus," she said. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard across the hall, in the room they'd arrived in. The triad ran into the room to find a vent with its

door ripped off. Pink looked sick, "this is gonna be alot harder than we thought," she said followed by Green questioning; "what do you mean?" he asked, "They where clearly

spying on us, listing to what we where saying. Now we know it's gotta be Black, he heard us suspect him, so he ran off ...." The triad stayed quiet for a moment before Red

spoke; "and cuz, y'know, he vented .... and we where all togetha so who else would've vented," Red said. Pink nodded, "Y-Yeah ... and that hahah ...."


End file.
